Family life
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: These will be a series of one shots peeking into the domestic life of Thor and Jane and Clint and Natasha and their families. Fits in my Picket Fences AU
1. Family Life

Title: Family life  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha, Jane/Thor  
category: fluff, oneshot  
summary: play dates in other galaxies just another day when you're friends with a Demi-God

Former S.H.I.E.L.D assassin Clint Barton stood on the large balcony of Thor's home on Asgard. He looked into the massive living room watching his son Phillip play. The five year old brown haired boy was chasing Thor's son Jacob who was four. Natasha and Jane Foster sat nearby with Jacob's twin sister Jenna who Jane held on her lap. After a few minutes Natasha stood and walked over to her husband.

"You look a million miles away."The Black Widow commented as Clint slipped an arm around her shoulder drawing his wife close.

"Just wondering when this became our lives."Clint stated with amusement. "Play dates in other galaxies."

Natasha laughed. "Just another day when you're friends with a Demi-God."

As Natasha and Clint watched Thor scooped Phillip up and placed the boy on his shoulders. Phillip screamed in delight as Thor gave him a piggyback ride around the room.

"We are very lucky."Clint commented as he kissed Natasha.

"Yes we are."Natasha agreed as she snuggled closer to Clint.

end


	2. customs

Title: Customs  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Jane/Thor  
timeline: Picket fences AU 

"Jenna, please stand still."Jane Foster commanded gently to her antsy four year old daughter.

"But Mom, Jacob..."The short haired blond brown eyed girl protested as Jane finished pinning her hair.

"Your brother is with your father. They're not going to start Halloween without you."Jane stated with a smile. "There, finished."

The witch costume Jenna was wearing looked adorable. It'd taken some doing on Jane's part to get the children's costumes ready. With how busy she and Thor were plus normal parenting drama Halloween almost fell through the cracks. With the family living on Asgard Jane was determined that her children would still celebrate earth customs and that included trick-or-treating.

"Are we ready?"Thor asked as he opened the door and entered Jenna's bedroom.

"Yes."Jane replied as she stood smoothing out the folds of her old west school teacher costume.

"Papa."Jenna greeted as her brother moved to stand by Jane. "Am I scary?"

Thor scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Beautiful."

"Papa, witches are scary.."Jenna stated with a frown.

Thor and Jane laughed.

Thor kissed his daughter lightly on the forehead. "Alright you are a very scary witch."

Jenna smiled.

"Jacob, you all set?"Jane asked her son as she straightened his cowboy hat.

"Yes, Mama let's go."The blond boy replied before sprinting past everyone out into the hall.

"I think they're excited."Thor commented with a chuckle.

Jane grinned. "I still can't believe you chose to be a knight."

"I already had the armor. Earth costumes would not fit me."Thor replied as he kissed his wife. "Let us go find our cowboy."

Jane shook her head as she picked up the children's plastic pumpkin candy pails and followed Thor out into the hall. With all they had been through little moments like this Jane treasured. Life was busy and crazy enough stopping to enjoy certain customs and holidays with those you loved were what made life worth living.

end


	3. normal childhood

Title: Normal childhood  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

With Thor and Jane on Earth and his parents occupied with a diplomacy situation Loki found himself receiving a call from the medical unit. The nurse informed him that his nephew was injured; and required surgery. With time served and good behavior Loki had been granted permission to leave his cell provided he kept a wrist monitoring device on. He informed the nurse he'd be there as soon as he could.

Reaching the medical unit Loki found four year old Jacob sitting on a mobile bed. The blond boy had tears streaking down his face and his right arm was at an unnatural angle. Seeing his nephew Loki felt something he wasn't used to. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Love and concern for a family member. Though he'd spent little time with his niece and nephew (Jane had originally not wanted him around them) Loki had developed a bond with the twins. He'd been delighted when neither had seemed to judge him for his past. The innocence of children.

"Uncle Loki."Jacob greeted between sniffles.

Loki crouched so he was eyelevel with the boy. "What happened? Where's your sister?"

"Jenna is home with Aunt playing and fell from one of the balconies."Jacob explained. "Arm hurts."

Loki knew Aunt Leigh was one of his brother's trusted servants. A nanny that had been with the children since they were born.

"He's fortunate there was a park under the balcony; the grass softened the fall."Doctor S'lassi reported as he approached. "His right arm is broken and some of the bones need to be fused rather than reset."

Loki hid a wince of sympathy for his nephew. He'd broken his left leg as a youth and remembered the pain well. Standing he enveloped Jacob in a hug being careful of the right arm.

"I know you're scared, Jacob but it'll be alright."Loki stated quietly. "I'll be here the whole time."

"Really?"Jacob asked.

Loki nodded as hes stepped back. "Really. They'll take good care of you; you'll be better in no time."

After a few minutes Dr. S'lassi and the nurses wheeled Jacob into surgery. Loki leaned against the far wall and waited.

* * *

Couple hours went by before hurried footsteps could be heard near the entrance to the medical unit. Loki turned to find his brother and wife anxiously scanning the room. Loki walked towards them stopping a few feet in front of Thor.

"Jacob's alright just a broken arm."Loki informed the worried parents. "He's been in surgery for a few hours should be out any time now."

Thor visible relaxed while Jane pulled away from her husband and walked to the surgery ward. Thor watched his wife until the door closed behind her.

"Thank you for being here for Jacob."Thor stated quietly.

"What Uncles are for."Loki responded. "I shall return to my cell now. If you could update me when he's out of surgery?"

"Stay."Thor responded. "He'd like you to be here."

Loki nodded silently as he and Thor leaned back against the wall. He knew it was a small gesture but it was one that spoke volumes. One that indicated that Loki's relationship with his brother wasn't completely gone. There was still hope that it could be mended. Years ago Loki might not have cared about that flicker of hope. Now it meant the world to him. Something to work on; something to look forward to. A chance to make amends.

end


End file.
